Rita Skeeter's Gossip Column
by Princess Twila
Summary: Hello, darlings! Rita Skeeter here, and I am ready to reveal and write about the dirtiest secrets mankind has so desperately striven to hide! No one can hide anything from me! A/N: I need reviews in order to keep writing, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, darlings!

Rita Skeeter here, reporting to you live from Diagon Alley! It seems that this world is in need of information, and I, your fearless heroine, am stepping forward to bring the dirtiest secrets of the world into the light! Of course, I do need pointers…it is up to you, my faithful readers, to point me in the right direction, and I will be sure to investigate! I will not stop until I have reached the bottom of each and every case, because no one can hide something from Rita Skeeter! Never fear, Rita Skeeter is here!

*A/N: Rita is not allowed to report anything that would be rated over T. Screw freedom of the press.

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. And thank goodness Rita Skeeter doesn't, either.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Boy Who Loved…_

With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally defeated for good, one might think that the victorious Harry Potter and his long-time crush Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley might be reunited, living happily ever after.

We could not be more wrong…

Many thanks to **Princess of Olympus** for putting your fearless reporter on the trail of such scandalous news! For it has been revealed that the Muggle-loving Ginny Weasley is apparently not good enough for The Boy Who Lived. Not only that, but he has run off with the pureblood Daphne Greengrass, a longtime friend of his archrival at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy.

"Potter's secretly hated Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods for years," Malfoy says in an exclusive interview. "I mean, he was the Heir of Slytherin back in our second year here at Hogwarts. Sure, he's been all buddy-buddy with the Mudblood Hermione Granger, but in reality he just uses her to do his homework for him. She's just a convenience, not a friend."

It is also a well-known fact that Miss Granger used Harry Potter during their fourth year at Hogwarts as a stepping stone up to her latest beau, Viktor Krum; perhaps the tension resulting from this finally soured our hero against Muggle-lovers in addition to his horrible Muggle relatives that he was forced to live with during his time away from Hogwarts.

This reporter has gone behind the scenes to find out the true facts, and not only has Harry Potter begun to see Miss Greengrass, but he has not yet revealed his intentions to Miss Weasley. Perhaps Mr. Potter is afraid of what his best friend and elder brother to Ginny, Ronald Weasley, might resort to in defense of his sister. In any case, Mr. Potter has been seen walking, laughing, and even _embracing_ Miss Greengrass on several excursions into Hogsmeade. We will just have to wait and see how this latest romance in a series of tragic love stories for Mr. Potter will turn out!


	3. Chapter 3

_A Surprising Development_

The Boy Who Lived has suffered throughout the years of his life, not only as a result of He Who Must Not Be Named, but also as an ordinary wizard just like the rest of us. Lately he has been seeing the witch Daphne Greengrass in an attempt to forget the witch Ginny Weasley, and it is the result of the relationships between these two witches that has led to the elopement of Harry Potter and…

Ginny Weasley.

This reporter did further research on the blatancy of Potter's so-called 'infatuation' with Miss Greengrass and luckily caught a slip by none other than Miss Weasley herself. After witnessing a confrontation between the two as a result of Mr. Potter's negligence of Miss Weasley, this reporter went behind the scenes to witness a conversation between the two who met up after storming out on each other barely moments earlier. The result of this information was a plan on eloping that very evening! The whole scenario with Miss Greengrass was just a show in an attempt to prevent the press from following such monumental news!

When asked if she knew of what was really going on with her relationship with Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass says, "Oh, I knew. Harry and Draco Malfoy set the whole thing up. Draco has always owed Harry one for saving his life during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry called him out on it so that he and Ginny could have a private wedding. Naturally, Draco's thoughts went to me, since I am such a fantastic actress. Thus, Harry and I were able to throw the press off of his trail for a little while." Although seeming cheery, there is a little bit of sorrow in the beautiful blue eyes of Miss Greengrass…perhaps she, though knowing the consequences, could not but help falling for the hero Harry Potter. Of course, Mr. Potter is bound to leave a trail of heartbreak, for he cannot physically reciprocate the affections of every witch who wishes to have a chance with The Boy Who Lived.

Unfortunately, the proceedings were too rushed for this to reach the papers before the event, but this reporter was able to actually be at the wedding! See further articles for the beautiful details on the marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!


End file.
